TAU Trooper (Humanity)
A TAU Trooper (T'achyon '''A'rmed 'U'ltionis '''Trooper) is a Common Anti-Armour Specialist infantry classification belonging to Militarum Infantarus. They are also known as "Weird Boom" in comparison to the Goliath Trooper's "Normal Boom", referencing their differing weaponry. __ToC__ History The TAU Trooper, unlike much of its other brethren, is a surprisingly young Soldier Type and Armour Archetype. It was only a decade before the present day that relatively cheap Tachyon Generators became possible. This combined with traditional weapons being incapable of harming stronger Aegloshian Threats incited the direct creation of the TAU Trooper. The TAU Archetype served well since their creation, winning battles that would've otherwise been impossible. It is said that the TAU Trooper would bring forth the same type of change the creation of Astra Knights did, although that still remains to be seen. However, the TAU Trooper has relatively little exposure to Humanity's Public and out of all the Infantry Classes, the TAU Trooper still remains as the most unknown type; their weapon an enigma to the uneducated. Appearance The TAU Trooper builds itself off of the H. GUARDIAN Power Armour design and as such is built similarly to it with several key changes. The helmet is replaced with a more blocky and rectangular head as well as only having a single large red "eye" and a smaller, also red "eye" under the larger one in place of a full visor. In place of the H. Guardian's standard Exhaust Thrust System is a large, seemingly whirling engine attached to a shoulder-mounted, 2-pronged, long-barrelled gun which can shift from resting parallel to the body or on top of the shoulder via a small rail system. The Tachyon Particle Ray fired from the main weapon of a TAU Trooper is primarily bright orange in colouration and targets hit by this ray will have a small area around the direct area of contact glow a bright red. Description The Tachyon Armed Ultionis Trooper, like its name would imply, is a Soldier Type who's main weapon revolves around Tachyon-Particle Weaponry. In place of the Exhaust Thrust System is a Tachyon Generator which, as its name implies, generates tachyon particles. To better aim their Tachyon Weapons, the visor is replaced with an even more accuracy-oriented helmet which features a large camera that possesses more than ~40x the resolution and accompanying zoom function than a normal Visor would. The standard TAU Trooper uses a Shoulder-Mounted Tachyon Cannon. The Tachyon Cannon features an indefinite effective range at the cost of a ~5 second charge-up time. Because a large amount of particles are launched at ~99% the speed of light, this allows them to ignore traditional durability of materials; practically nothing known to mankind is able to stand up to a Tachyon Cannon as long as they adhere to normal Physics. Military Value The TAU Trooper is an extremely effective Anti-Tank Infantry Unit for two reasons; Sheer effectiveness and the surprising cheapness of Tachyon Particles. The TAU Trooper is very much liked by every other trooper as a TAU's presence effectively nullifies the advantages of most enemy vehicles and fortifications due to their absurdly powerful Tachyon Cannons. The only caveat to this advantage is the fact that the tachyon cannons are inherently limited in their area of effect; roughly the cross-section of the standard Imperial Trooper. Furthermore, the TAU Trooper is incredibly common in the fact that Tachyon Generators has been invented and solved in the last decade; giving rise to cheap and heavily affordable Tachyons in comparison to other Exotic Particles such as Black Matter which has to be harvested or made in massive generators. For these two reasons alone, the TAU Trooper is incredibly common with roughly a TAU Trooper for every 2~3 Spectre and Imperial Troopers. Category:Akreious